


Вилка к ложке, к ножу

by Setchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Sorbet, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi/pseuds/Setchi
Summary: Уилл всё-таки остаётся на ужине у Ганнибала (AU относительно концовки 7 серии 1 сезона).





	Вилка к ложке, к ножу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the fork beside the spoon beside the knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757854) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet). 



_...вилка к ложке, к ножу (льняная салфетка и украшение в центре: голубые отрубленные головки соцветий, плавающие в миске) —  
и даже моё багровое старание, разлитое по вашим бокалам вместо красного вина за мгновение до того, как я переворачиваю стол вверх дном_

Лора Касишке. Гигант утончённых манер

Желание Уилла в последний момент изменить свои планы и остаться на ужин разрешает одни проблемы Ганнибала и создаёт новые. Проблемы утилитарные решить проще всего. Внезапно нахлынувшее удовольствие от того, что Уилл согласился, стоит тщательно обдумать позже.  
Ганнибал суёт в руку Уилла бокал и отправляет переставлять именные карточки. Двигать всех на одно сидение, чтобы освободить место рядом с ним, и уж тем более поручать это Уиллу, а не помощникам, которых он нанял на вечер, — не слишком элегантное решение. Но у Ганнибала нет никакого желания оставлять Уилла на милость гостей с дальнего края стола, так же как и вовсе не выказывать ему никакого внимания, чтобы он успел передумать до того, как откроются двери.  
Уилл хмурится в неудовольствии, переставляя карточку с места по правую руку Ганнибала.  
— Кто такая Элейн Комеда?  
— Старый друг, — отвечает Ганнибал рассеянно, раздумывая, с одной стороны, о том, как теперь менять порции и сколько нужно будет накладывать в тарелки, а с другой о том, что, когда он пригласил Уилла, одна из официанток попыталась не слишком удачно скрыть смешок притворным покашливанием. Нужно будет сообщить фирме, чтобы её к нему больше не присылали. Возможно, через определённое время, стоит применить и другие меры. Он возвращается мыслями в настоящее и добавляет: — На ужине настояла именно она. Ты ей понравишься.  
Уилл переставляет карточку с её именем на одно место дальше, продолжая проделывать это и с остальными, а затем говорит:  
— Но ты не ждёшь, что она понравится мне.  
— Думаю, с моей стороны было бы опрометчиво гадать о том, кто тебе понравится. Ты и так оказал мне честь, оставшись на ужин. Я не жду, что ты согласишься ещё и на то, чтобы расслабиться.  
Уилл, кажется, и сам удивился резкому, хрустящему, словно жжёный сахар, хохоту.  
— Постараюсь не быть слишком предвзятым, доктор.  
О большем Ганнибал не посмел бы просить. Он оставляет Уилла с карточками и возвращается на кухню, чтобы не дать помощникам расслабиться.

***

— Обычно я не в восторге от тартара, — говорит Элейн, отделяя ещё немного от почти съеденной закуски, — но блюда Ганнибала — это всегда исключение. Каждый раз он создаёт что-то невероятное.  
Уилл оглядывает собственную вилку с тартаром, а затем косится в сторону, ловя взгляд Ганнибала.  
— Не думаю, что доктор Лектер способен создать что-то обычное, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь.  
Вероятно, размышляет Ганнибал, Уилл сейчас говорит про сыр в нарезке с печеньем. Про сосиски в тесте. Про все те блюда, которые не стоят даже самых скудных усилий, на них затрачиваемых.  
— Я стараюсь приглашать только самых исключительных гостей, — говорит он, — и подавать им соответствующие блюда.  
Уилл прожёвывает и глотает тартар, а затем оглядывает поднос с потрохами — вычурно украшенными, но всё-таки узнаваемыми.  
— Не представляю, что это говорит о твоих гостях, если нам соответствует вот это.  
— Увеселение целой группы требует собственных соображений. Что соответствует всем, то, вполне возможно, не соответствует тому, что я подал бы каждому в отдельности.  
Это, всё-таки, не совсем так. Тартар Уиллу он бы всё равно подал, исключительно ради удовольствия наблюдать за тем, как двигается его кадык, когда он глотает полупрозрачное свежее мясо. Наступает тишина, разрыхлённая лишь стуком вилок о тарелки и смехом с дальнего конца стола над шуткой, которой Ганнибал даже не слышал.  
Когда Уилл заговаривает вновь, в его голосе сквозят тепло и сладость.  
— Яичница, — говорит он.  
Ганнибал с нежностью хранит память об утреннем свете, заливавшем обшарпанный номер Уилла в мотеле.  
— В своё оправдание скажу, что выбор был невелик и у меня не было под рукой всего необходимого.  
— Брось, было вкусно. Вот если бы ты попытался скормить мне на завтрак мясо с кровью, то я бы, наверное, тебя выгнал.  
Элейн обладает безупречными манерами. Её глаза лишь слегка расширяются, почти на столько же, на сколько сужаются глаза Уилла в тот же момент и от того же намёка. Повисает неловкая пауза, когда Уилл и Ганнибал ещё могут спасти ситуацию, прояснив обстоятельства их первого совместного завтрака.  
Но никакого прояснения не звучит. Элейн учтиво прокашливается и подзывает глазами официанта с вином. Улыбка Уилла полна ехидства, когда он вновь принимается за еду.  
Ганнибал интересуется у Аланы насчёт её новых студентов. Он не слышит собственного вопроса, не говоря уже об её ответе.

***

Когда приносят следующее блюдо, Уилл ведёт себя гораздо приличнее. Он изображает интерес к обсуждению людей, о которых ничего не знает и узнавать не захочет, хвалит вино и поддаётся уговорам Аланы, рассказав самоуничижительную историю о спасении одной из своих собак.  
— Её зовут Пейсли, — говорит он. — Потому что терпение предыдущего хозяина лопнуло тогда, когда она сжевала его шёлковый носок с узором пейсли и им пришлось выложить сотни долларов за операцию, чтобы его извлечь. То есть они отказались от неё из-за какого-то носка.  
Уилл выглядит очень возмущенным решением предыдущего владельца собаки. Гости выглядят возмущёнными обсуждением собачьей операции за столом. Ганнибал пытается вспомнить Пейсли в зверинце Уилла. Наверное, это та маленькая с диковинной челюстью. Он мысленно делает себе пометку не оставлять свои платки без присмотра.  
Интересно, догадывается ли кто-нибудь из его гостей, как некомфортно сейчас Уиллу, если к жизни его возрождает лишь обсуждение собак. Наверное, только Алана, но и её доброты на много не хватит. Вероятно, она обманывается насчёт Уилла столь же легко, сколь и насчёт него самого. Для остальных же гостей Уилл — эдакий курьёз: не принадлежащий к их кругу, плохо одетый и незнакомый, интересный, но в конечном счёте ничем не запоминающийся.  
И именно поэтому его сейчас так расспрашивают о работе, как будто он какая-то диковинка, которая должна всех их здесь развлекать.  
— Ведь вам наверняка нравится спасать людей, — произносит Роджер с другого конца стола, чуть подаваясь вперёд. Его глаза блестят — но не от благодарности за спасённые жизни, а от возможности урвать какую-нибудь жутковатую балаганную историю, которую он с радостью притащит своим коллегам в юридической фирме в качестве приза. Его не волнуют чужие жизни; ему нужно только развлечение от их смерти — здесь и сейчас.  
Кажется, Уилл тоже чует собственную слабину; быть разорванным на куски ему совсем не хочется. А может, ему просто нравится бросать Ганнибала в самое сердце бойни, спасаясь самому. Он кивает на Ганнибала, слегка приподнимая бровь в почти искреннем изумлении, и вежливо подталкивает его в пасть хищникам.  
— Я по большей части спасаю жизни гипотетические, — говорит Уилл. — Редко случается угадать, кто станет следующей жертвой. А вот Ганнибал не такой. Он спасает жизни сиюмоментно, своими собственными, голыми руками. Вы разве не рассказывали своим друзьям, Ганнибал?  
В мгновение ока несколько пар глаз оборачивается на него, и он великодушно принимает всё внимание на себя, рассказывая гостям о Девоне Сильвестри, слегка изменив кое-какие детали. Оставленный в покое, Уилл расслабляется. Он лишь усмехается, когда Ганнибал поправляет его, утверждая, что у него, как у приличного в прошлом хирурга, вообще-то были перчатки.  
Уилл одаряет его странным взглядом — не совсем тем, как в тот вечер, когда он стоял в темноте, лишённый чужого внимания, но всё-таки похожим настолько, что это резонирует в сознании Ганнибала, и он едва ли не теряет нить своих рассуждений.  
Даже в столь вульгарном изложении, не выдавая в деталях ни жертв, ни преступника, история всё равно оказывает впечатление на гостей. Теперь они все вернутся домой с новой сплетней о чужих жизнях и убийствах; и это своеобразный подарок в знак благодарности за визит.  
Они восхваляют Ганнибала за быстроту реакции и умелые руки, переходя постепенно к менее кровавым темам для разговора. Кажется, к афише нового сезона в опере.  
Ганнибалу видятся гиены и шакалы, нежащиеся в солнечных лучах после сытного обеда. Он без интереса слушает их, а Уилл, бросив короткое «Простите», выскальзывает из-за стола.

***

Отсутствие Уилла замечают, но никак не комментируют. Ганнибал не слишком беспокоится о нём, пока к нему не подходит один из официантов, sotto voce сообщая, что один из гостей желал бы поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз.  
Ганнибал поднимается и оставляет Алану за главную. Он направляется в гостинную, на ходу обдумывая варианты. Наверное, у Уилла опять приступ амнезии или паническая атака. Ганнибал был готов к припадку, но лихорадкой от Уилла в этот вечер не пахло, так что не совсем ясно, что могло бы его вызвать.  
Но вместо этого:  
— Ненавижу их, — говорит Уилл уверенно и в полном осознании своих слов; в его глазах Ганнибал видит скорее насмешку, нежели болезнь. — Всех твоих друзей. Ненавижу.  
Ганнибал уверен, что из столовой их услышать нельзя, — он точно знает, как распространяется звук в его доме, проверено на практике — но всё равно закрывает за собой дверь, прежде чем ответить.  
— Далеко не все из них мои друзья.  
Правда за правду.  
Уилл смотрит на него неотрывно, лишь изредка отводя глаза в сторону.  
— Нет, — говорит он будто бы сам себе, — но мне казалось, что таких будет больше. Мне казалось, что это твой круг, а я буду лишним.  
Ганнибал внимательно слушает, ничего не говоря.  
— Но они ни черта не видят. Они не видят тебя, — продолжает Уилл с удивлением. Он подходит ближе и ближе. — Они вообще не представляют, кто ты на самом деле.  
Ганнибал, конечно, отлично контролирует свою вегетативную нервную систему — отлично, но всё-таки не идеально. Кровь приливает к его ушам с непривычной скоростью. В гостиной спрятано два ножа, да и просто тяжёлых предметов достаточно для того, чтобы обезвредить человека, если придётся, но в столовой у него сидит десяток гостей, и он никак не может взять в толк, что же его выдало.  
— Ты тоже ненавидишь их.  
Уилл произносит это с такой нежностью, которой обычно одаривал собак и осиротевших девушек, но никак не Ганнибала. Впрочем, времени подумать об этом у него не остаётся, потому что Уилл целует его.  
Уилл целует его.  
Ганнибал чувствует тонкий укол разочарования, понимая: что бы ни увидел Уилл сегодня, это всё равно не чистая правда. Но это ничего. Так даже лучше. Если бы он увидел правду, то Ганнибалу бы пришлось сейчас мысленно искать нож под сидением кресла и выламывать тонкие острые оленьи рога из светильников.  
Вместо этого сейчас ему нужно лишь протянуть руку и даже на ощупь точно найти искомое, как будто он всегда обнимал Уилла за талию. Поцелуй с непривычки выходит неловким. Но это неважно. Уилл на вкус как поданные сегодня блюда, сладкий запах его лихорадки поднимается к ноздрям Ганнибала, и тот понимает, что теперь не сможет его отпустить.  
Их много чего ждёт впереди, и нужно пересмотреть свои планы, убрать наживку и переставить ловушки.  
Их ждут гости за столом, которых нужно как можно вежливее выставить, и его помощники, официанты и повара, которым нужно заплатить.  
Рука Уилла, покоящаяся на шее Ганнибала, холодна, и её нужно согреть.  
Разум Ганнибала затуманивается, и он не понимает, что из всего этого действительно важно, да и важно ли, в самом деле, когда Уилл тихо стонет рядом. Ганнибал вдыхает его голос, и ему хочется последовать за ним в красную теплоту его глотки.  
Их ждут гости. Их ждут, рассеянно думает он, и это, пожалуй, единственная причина, по которой он ещё помнит, что за дверью этой комнаты существует иной мир. Наверное, он рассуждает об этом вслух, потому что:  
— Избавься от них, — говорит Уилл, и Ганнибал чувствует его дыхание.  
Короткий момент, когда он понимает просьбу Уилла по-своему, сводит его с ума и заставляет воздух вокруг них наполниться невидимой энергией, прежде чем он вспоминает, что Уилл имел в виду вовсе не это.  
— Будет очень невежливо окончить ужин раньше, — говорит Ганнибал, хотя они оба знают, что он это не всерьёз.  
— Мне плевать, — отвечает Уилл, с усмешкой отступая. Он видит так много и всё равно остаётся слеп, говоря: — Да и тебе, на самом деле, тоже. Теперь я это вижу. — Он протягивает руку, сглаживая углы костюма Ганнибала, лацканы пиджака, смятые его собственными пальцами. — Извини, я не пытался составить твой портрет, правда. Вот поэтому я и не люблю бывать в обществе.  
Ганнибал с удовольствием бы повыжимал из Уилла едкие, праздные комментарии о гостях, но ведь у него была просьба, пусть и грубо завуалированная под приказ.  
— Пожалуй, я смогу найти подходящее оправдание. Но мне потребуется время. Ты подождёшь здесь?  
Ганнибал снова выглядит почти идеально, но руки Уилла всё равно не покидают его, расправляя и так ровные лацканы, забирая тепло.  
— Я же согласился остаться, — говорит он, а затем то ли улыбается, то ли щерится: — В конце концов, я пришёл первым.  
И после этого, Ганнибал уверен, его точно нельзя винить в том, что он тянется к Уиллу за поцелуем вновь. 


End file.
